celadrimowiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Aegon I Targaryen
"Aegon pierwszy tego imienia, król Gondoru oraz tarcza swego ludu"-Rhaenys to Aegona po jego koronacji przez Visenye po wylądowaniu u wybrzeży Gondoru. Król Aegon I Targaryen nazywany także Aegonem Zdobywcą-''Pierwszy król Gondoru z dynastii Targaryenów oraz dziewiątym władcą od założenia Królestwa przez Elendila. Syn Aeriona Targaryena i Veleny Velaryon, brat Visenyai i Rhaenys, królowych Rhovanion i Caladrii, mąż Erwiny oraz ojciec Aenysa, Maegora oraz Elwingi.'' Historia Aegon urodził na Smoczej Skale, starej Valyrianskiej placówce założonej 300 lat wczesnej a należącej do rodu Targaryenów na wyspie Tolfalas, znajdującej się niedaleko wybrzeży Śródziemia. Przodkowie Aegona zawierali zgodnie z starymi zwyczajami związki kazirodcze między bratem a siostrą. Ale od dawna tego nie przestrzegali, będąc pod wpływem kultury Dunedainów z Gondoru i przyjmując ich wiarę w Iluvatara. Podczas rządów Aegona w Smoczej Skale, w Wolnych Miastach rozniosła się wieść, iż kontroluje on trzy smoki, Vhagara, Meraxesa i Baleriona. Miasto Volantis prosiło o jego interwencję podczas Krwawych Lat, serii wojen, które spustoszyły miasta w wyniku Zguby Valyrii. Aegon rozważył dokładnie swoje możliwości, ale jego instynkt kazał mu wybrać się na wschód do Śródziemia. Miał bardzo ambitny plan, ale się powiódł. Atak rozpoczął się od lądowania sił Aegona u wybrzeży Gondoru na zachód od ujścia Anduiny, gdzie założył miasto, Królewską Przystań, który stać się miało symbolem jego rodu. Rozpoczął budowę fortu. Jego starsza siostra, Visenya koronowała na władce Gondoru a Rhaenys powitała jako króla. Po koronacji, Aegon wysłał swą flotę dowodzoną przez Cerlona Velaryona by wraz z Visenyą i jej smokiem, by zniszczyli flotę Gondoru. W bitwie Targaryeni stracili większość floty a sam Cerlon zginął. Wtedy Visenya dosiadła swego smoka i spaliła w całości flotę przeciwnika.Tymczasem Aegon wraz z Rhaenys,ich smokami, Orysem i 3000 ludzi pomaszerował w stronę Lebenninu, by go podbić, co miało mu umożliwić dalszy podbój Gondoru. Doszło do starcie jego armii z 6000 ludźmi lorda Lebenninu, gdzie żołnierze Gondoru poczuli smoczy ogień. W samym środku walki włączyły się smoki i spaliły ponad 2000 ludzi i samego lorda. Aegon stracił prawie 1000 ludzi. Syn pokonanego lorda widząc klęskę ojca przysiągł wierność Aegonowi i dostarczył 2500 ludzi do walki. Aegon wysłał swego przyjaciela Orysa i 2000 ludzi, by poszli oblegać Dol Amroth. Sam z Rhaenys, Visenaye i swymi smokami oraz 2500 ludźmi maszerowali ku Minas Anor. Na ich drodze spotkali armię prowadzoną przez króla Tarostara i jego syna Turambara w liczbie ponad 8000 zbrojnych. Była to jedyna bitwa, w której Aegon z swym siostrami walczyli konno, podczas, gdy ich smoki same latały i paliły armię nieprzyjaciela; król Tarostar spłonął w smoczy ogniu tak jak prawie 4000 ludzi. Jego syn wraz z resztą ocalałej armii wycofał się do Osgiliath. Gdy do Minas Anor doszły wieści o straszliwej klęsce króla, otwarli bramy miasta dla Aegona, który w towarzystwie swym sióstr wjechał do miasta. Międzyczasie Orysowi udało się zając Dol Amroth. W nagrodę, Aegon nadał miasto i tytuł właśnie Orysowi. Następnie wysłał Visenaye z jej smokiem i 2000 ludzi, by podbili resztę zachodnich ziem Gondoru. Sam do końca 500 roku zgromadził armię w liczebności prawie 6000 zbrojnych, głównie pokonanych lenników króla. Wkrótce ruszył na Osgiliath i w ciężkich walkach zajął miasto i zabił Turambara, choć sam został zraniony. Niedługo potem wyruszył na Minas Ithil, by je zając. Zajęło mu to prawie 6 miesięcy. Po zajęciu miasta doszły go wieści, że wszyscy zachodni wasale Gondoru poddali się. Powrócił triumfalnie do Minas Anor, które teraz nazywało się Minas Aegon. Tam przybyli wszyscy wasale Gondoru, którzy złożyli swe miecze u stóp Aegona, Ten zaś je przetopił na Żelazny Tron. Przeniósł też stolice z Osgiliath do Królewskiej Przystani. Po Podboju rozpoczął odbudowę królestwa. Rok później nawiązał kontakty z królestwami Caladrii, Arnoru i Rhovanion. Wysłał swe siostry w charakterze emisariuszy. Zdobyły serca tamtejszych króli: Visenya Grimfolda a Rhaenys Theora, z czego rad był Aegon, gdyż dzięki tum zdobył silnych sojuszników. sam ożenił się z córką króla Arnoru, lady Erwiną. Dokładnie poznał historie Gondoru. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Królowie